


The Proposal

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, it lasts like 3 seconds, though not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Written for the prompt I got on Tumblr:anonymous asked:"fic prompt: sherlock & john propose at the same time"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is terrible and took me forever to get to but I did it?

It was late one evening as they were walking through Regents park, hand in hand, close to each other. 

Over the years the park had started to mean more and more to the two men. The place Mike had told John about Sherlock, the place that they often visited together now, a place where they had solved more than one case and soon, the place that Sherlock was going to propose to John. 

They had just come from a nice dinner at Angelos, truly going back through places that meant a lot to them both, John had chosen the dinner and Sherlock choosing to take the walk in the park.

There weren’t many other people about, with how late it was in the evening, the lights lining the paths the only light there was. If it was possible to see stars in London, they would be out right now. 

There wasn’t much talking but neither man minded. Sherlock was still horrific at small talk, even if he could normally manage with John, and John had come to understand how Sherlock worked and what his go-to things were to talk about. He didn’t mind it at all. 

But still, in content silence, they walked until they stopped at a bench and sat down. John was quiet, looking around, taking in the surrounding that was all too familiar to him and Sherlock decided that this was it. If he was going to go through with this tonight this was the best time to do it. 

Without any sound, Sherlock slipped down onto one knee, with ease pulling out the box and opening it. He then waits the moment until John looks over after seeing him move. 

“John…um, how do I say this but to come out and say this?” He asks, still not any better with speaking his emotions, no matter how many years have passed. “Would you be my husband?” There it is, short and simple, there will be no confusion about what he was asking and therefore, should make the wait time for an answer shorter. 

Only it seems to be lasting.

And now John is shaking his head and laughing. 

Oh. 

Perhaps he did something wrong? Or was that a no? Surely he hadn’t read the last ten years wrong, had he? People who are just friends didn’t do the things they did so this seemed like the next logical step. 

Was this what heartbreak felt like? Sherlock had never experienced it before but was starting to hate it. He understood now why people complained about it. It was crushing and painful. And…was he starting to cry? 

Yes, his face was certainly wet. 

Well, this is all going wrong and a bit of an embarrassment. 

Why is he still on the ground? 

He stands up and closes the box. 

It takes this for John to realize what was happening, the tears, the look of pain on the other man’s face. He stands up and wraps his arms around him. “You idiot.” He mumbles, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “That wasn’t a no.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small box, not unlike the one in Sherlock’s hand. 

“I was going to propose to you tonight as well.” He explains, “So yes, I’ll be your husband, but on one condition.” He rubs his hand over Sherlock’s face. “What is the condition?” He asks back, ready to do almost anything to make this happen. 

“That you’ll be mine as well.” John pulls out the ring and just like that, they smile as John slides the ring onto Sherlock’s finger and Sherlock does the same with the ring he had onto John’s hand. 

“You know, that was honestly terrifying,” Sherlock states, taking John’s hand once the ring was in place and starting back on their journey to 221B. “I thought you were saying no. Did we not discuss you not scaring me?”

John laughs softly, “Me scaring you? Normally it’s the other way around with you running all over London being shot at the way you do.” 

Sure they were far from a normal couple and that was evident in everything they did. But neither would have it any other way. After all, normal is boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
